eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Stein of Moggok: It Can Be Rebuilt...
Best way we seem to do it if your able is everyone split up and kill PH untill he spawns then everyone come to the one that has it and kill The Bouncers are on a 10mins repop timer. Actually at least some of them have different spawn places. Some of your bouncers are actually mixed up and spawn on another location (the one at cythian is called different and so is the one east to the falls I just killed Hurd at -16, 7, 770, so, the names are associated with the wrong locs. That loc is nowhere near Murdank Falls, but is near Cythan and is in the SW. Flerb was near -90, -7, 450. Bouncer Fug It appears that Bouncer Fug/ph is actually at -674, -1, 111... Not what the map wikia page says. Bouncer Prud Bouncer Prud (the wanderer) spawns near -293 -5 487 Your best bet, after you killed the PH, which wanders the same route as Prud, is to wait across the bridge near -376 -5 466 If Prud or the PH don't spawn after 15minutes either of them is wandering along the road to the camp to the east then walking south and back west through mountains that can't be passed by players. I've followed the PH to the Mystical Stone then killed it. -- Darqs on Nagafen 09.12.2007 :Jan 5, 2010: Saw Bouncer Prud heading back towards his spawn spot running over the Ulguth Bridge, so don't think he despawns, just turns around and runs back. -- AndonSage ::on 11/8/2012found prud farther down the road so keep going from spawn area i got as far as ugluth bridge /note he was still going farther -- GU43 = No more PHs!! Now the named bouncers will always spawn!! Prodigus 09:41, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Qeynosian Access Ok, so how does a citizen of Qeynos access this quest? Jarod997 16:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) If you're high enough in level that the guards are grey to you, just zone in like I did. Bryden 17:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Problem introduced with Freeport revamp Ever since the introduction of the new Freeport (December 2011), there appears to be no way for good races to sneak into Freeport. They are all sealed off. Not sure how good races are supposed to continue with this quest now. Arcturys 29 December 2011 :You can sneak in through the sewers just as before. You just can't use the hoods to get to the sewers anymore, have to go in via one of the newbie zones (the sprawl, iirc). --lordebon 05:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Aye, we found the sewer entrance (LOC is -1251, -84, 119). Wasn't marked on the maps, and nobody seemed to know anything about it. We did confirm that this is now the only "back way" in, as all the other methods (such as through the hoods and graveyard) are now blocked off by impassable doors/unattackable guards. I came back to remove my notes, but looks like you already got it. Arcturys 02 January 2012 good people entrance to freeport The best way for good sided toons to get into freeport is through the thieves way entrance in the commonland, exit through e freeport, turn around and Hop on wall. walk untill u are just across the inn. Wait until roving guards pass and jump and run into Inn. 18:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Growlr